


First

by CloversDreams



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Confessions, Dick riding, Feelings Realization, M/M, Mild Language, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, soft moments, someones needy in the middle of the night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 23:23:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21044498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloversDreams/pseuds/CloversDreams
Summary: There was an obvious blush in Luck’s cheeks, despite the dim lighting. He sat upright again and said, “I know you’ve never done it before, so I was wondering… would it be all right if I was your first?”“F-first?” OK now Magna was sure they weren’t having the same conversation. There was no way that Luck meant what he thought he meant. Not that he had any idea what else the guy could possibly mean.“Yeah.” Luck grabbed the hem of his tunic and pulled it up over his head. He tossed it aside without a second thought then nodded. “First.”Magna’s eyes widened and he stopped breathing all together. If this was a joke, Luck was the most dedicated person to the craft he’d ever met. Magna’s heart threatened to beat right out of his chest. His gaze traveled over Luck in disbelief. If his words hadn’t been shocking enough, the fact that the blond was buck naked sure was. The shirt he’d tossed aside was all he’d been wearing. He was also… excited. Magna couldn’t help but stare. His fingers itched with the urge to touch the flawless skin he saw.





	First

Magna was just about to drift off when he heard a soft creaking sound. It was probably nothing, he didn’t even open his eyes. He didn’t want to bother with imaginative noises in the dark. It wasn’t until he felt his bed move and a weight settle on top of him that he finally found himself alert. He balled his hands into fists then opened his eyes and blinked.

The light in the room was minimal, only being what moonlight seeped in through the window. That was more than enough for him to see Luck’s turquoise eyes fixed upon him. Magna’s gaze traveled over the blond and his brain finally seemed to register their odd position. He was currently lying in bed with Luck straddling him. OK. Now he was really confused. If this wasn’t some dream– not that his dreams consisted of stuff like this– he had no idea what was going on.

Luck bowed his head so that his bangs fell forward and hid his face. His voice was barely above a whisper as he said, “Magna… I can’t sleep…”

“I’m not going to fight you right now. It’s too late.” Magna quickly put an end to that line of thought. If that was all the blond wanted then he could just go back to his room.

Luck lifted his head so their eyes met again. He looked like he had something he wanted to say but wasn’t sure how to voice. He bent down so they were nose to nose and watched as Magna’s eyes widened. Luck carefully gauged his reaction. He pulled back and whispered, “Do you like me?”

“Of course, you jerk,” Magna snickered. “You know you’re my pain in the ass rival.”

Luck shook his head. His voice was uncharacteristically soft as he said, “No, not as rivals. Something much more intimate than that.”

“Uhh… I don’t follow…” Magna’s heart skipped a beat and his cheeks betrayed him as they darkened with blush. No way. This conversation certainly wasn’t happening right now. Not when Luck had him pinned down on a bed. Magna was pretty sure he was about to short-circuit.

“I’ve got an itch I just can’t scratch alone,” Luck admitted. He looked away and chewed on his bottom lip. His gaze shifted back to Magna and he added, “I was wondering if you’d be willing to help out.”

“You w-what?” Magna was left a stuttering mess. The implication of Luck’s words was, well… unexpected. Not to mention that needy look in his eyes. Magna wriggled uncomfortably as his body reacted on its own. Crap. Of course Luck had to be sitting right on his lap of all places. There was no way he’d be able to hide his growing erection. Part of him didn’t want to. He’d been into the guy for far too long. Maybe it was time he finally said so.

There was an obvious blush in Luck’s cheeks, despite the dim lighting. He sat upright again and said, “I know you’ve never done it before, so I was wondering… would it be all right if I was your first?”

“F-first?” OK now Magna was sure they weren’t having the same conversation. There was no way that Luck meant what he thought he meant. Not that he had any idea what else the guy could possibly mean.

“Yeah.” Luck grabbed the hem of his tunic and pulled it up over his head. He tossed it aside without a second thought then nodded. “First.”

Magna’s eyes widened and he stopped breathing all together. If this was a joke, Luck was the most dedicated person to the craft he’d ever met. Magna’s heart threatened to beat right out of his chest. His gaze traveled over Luck in disbelief. If his words hadn’t been shocking enough, the fact that the blond was buck naked sure was. The shirt he’d tossed aside was all he’d been wearing. He was also… excited. Magna couldn’t help but stare. His fingers itched with the urge to touch the flawless skin he saw. It could do with a few bite or scratch marks.

OK. Wow. He didn’t even know he was _into_ that. Magna still didn’t know if he was dreaming. It was the only thing that made sense. This kind of thing didn’t happen in real life. What he did know was that he’d never seen such a needy look in those turquoise eyes before, and it was beautiful. All at once he realized just how into the idea he was. Heck. Now that the thought had been planted in his head, he was sure he’d never be able to think of anything else. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity.

Luck’s intense gaze shifted away from Magna. The blush in his cheeks darkened. He didn’t look at him as he muttered, “I can leave if you’re not interested… though it’d certainly be a waste…” He rubbed his butt against Magna’s lap to emphasize his point.

Magna gasped and his cock twitched in response. Yeah this was definitely not a dream. His own mind couldn’t get him _this_ turned on so easily. He shook his head to clear the daze he found himself sinking into. He looked up at Luck then away again. He had no idea how the guy was so cute yet sexy with that flustered look upon his face. Magna’s own cheeks burned as he cleared his throat then muttered, “I’m, uh… interested.” There was a pause before he added, “…And I do like you.”

Luck’s eyes shined happily. He immediately bent down and kissed Magna. Their meeting of lips was needy and energetic as he took the reins. All the while he continued to rub against his lap teasingly. Each little grunt he got out of Magna was like music to his ears. He couldn’t help but chuckle into the kiss.

Magna wasn’t sure what he should do with his hands. Should he touch Luck? If so, where? Why weren’t there instructions for something like this? Who was he kidding? He’d only end up ignoring them if there were. He quickly forgot about his little dilemma as Luck attempted to kiss the life out of him. Magna was left breathless from the intensity. Was kissing Luck always like this? Such a whirlwind of pleasure and passion. He was so turned on that he couldn’t even think clearly. That was probably a good thing.

Luck broke the kiss and panted softly. He nibbled on his bottom lip as he searched Magna’s eyes. He found the same dazed, lust-filled gaze that matched what he felt. Perfect. He sat up on his knees and hooked his fingers into the waistband of Magna’s underwear. A quick glance up at the other to make sure he wasn’t met with any protest, then he proceeded to pull them off. His eyes were locked on the newly freed cock that stood proudly.

Magna made quick work of discarding his shirt as well. When he looked back at Luck he found the blond had already moved back into position on his lap. Luck lined their bodies up and then wriggled excitedly. His eagerness was practically palpable. Magna couldn’t help but grunt. Even such a soft touch of their skin was maddening. He could hardly believe he was coherent enough to ask, “Isn’t there usually, I dunno, some prep or whatever?”

“I took care of that earlier,” Luck assured him with a teasing grin. He bent down so they were nose to nose and maintained eye-contact as he purred, “Does it turn you on knowing that I was lying in bed and touching myself while thinking about you?”

“…y-yes.” Magna’s cheeks burned so much they hurt. Of course that turned him on. He’d have to be dead not to think that was the sexiest thing he’d ever heard. The blond clearly knew that going by the knowing look in his eyes.

“It wasn’t enough, though. I couldn’t get there.” Luck paused to let that sink in for a moment. He leaned just a bit closer so their lips brushed together and added, “I needed the real thing.”

Magna’s cock twitched with interest. “It’s all yours.”

Luck gave him one last kiss then sat upright. He had his hands flat against Magna’s chest and finally gave into his desire. He slipped onto the tip of the cock beneath him and they both groaned in unison. Magna’s hands found their way to his slim waist and squeezed. It was a silent plea. Whether for more, or to take it slow, Luck couldn’t be sure. As he wasn’t met with protest he continued to inch down the length of the cock.

_Oh, fuck. OK. Focus on breathing. Don’t squeeze him too tightly. Ah, shit, how is it possible for someone to feel so good? Am I making too much noise? Not enough?_ Magna’s mind raced with a million and one thoughts. He couldn’t focus on a single one. Not with the way that Luck lowered himself further and his cock disappeared into him inch by inch.

Luck grinned as he watched Magna squeeze his eyes shut and pant softly. He slid down the length of the thick cock until his butt was flush against the other man’s lap. He stayed like that for a moment and when Magna didn’t move a muscle, he wiggled his hips and purred, “Still alive?”

“Yes! God, yes.” Magna managed to reply. He had no idea that he’d been missing out on something so incredible. Luck was so warm and perfect and his body fit around him like a glove. Magna would stay connected to him just like this forever if given the chance. He couldn’t even fathom how things could get better than this.

“Not for long~” Luck hummed with a mischievous grin. He lifted his hips and pulled off the cock until only the tip was left inside of him again. Magna’s fingers dug into his waist in anticipation. Luck paused for a brief moment. When he noticed the other relax just a bit he slammed all the way back down his cock in one fell swoop. Magna choked on a swear that turned into a moan.

That was all the motivation Luck needed. He picked up the pace as he continued to enthusiastically bounce along the hard cock inside of him. He paused momentarily to guide Magna’s hands up his torso then nibbled on his bottom lip. He looked right at Magna and gyrated his hips slowly.

Magna was positively entranced by the vision on his lap. He ran his thumbs over Luck’s perky nipples, and they hardened even more under his touch. His eyes widened when the blond tossed his head back and moaned. He’d never seen a more beautiful sight.

Luck continued to ride him with the utmost enthusiasm. Each time the blond pulled almost completely off then slid down the length of his cock again, Magna was sure he’d come undone. He really didn’t want that to happen yet. He wanted this to last as long as possible. Forever sounded good.

It wasn’t realistic, though. Both of them had already begun to pant softly. Their movements were just a bit erratic as they chased after the release they desperately wanted. They were so close. Just a bit more. Luck began to stroke his own needy member as he continued to bounce in place. His body clenched around the cock sheathed within and then the air around them crackled. Little sparks danced along his skin as he cried, “M-Magna! I’m c-coming!”

“Shit! Me too!” Magna could feel the hum of electricity tickle his skin. It only heightened the sensations he felt. It was amazing. He watched the thick ropes of come decorate Luck’s torso when he came. There was no more holding back now. He bucked his hips upwards as his orgasm tore through him with a ferocity he didn’t know was possible. Their desperate cries mingled to form a beautiful melody as he thrust himself all the way into Luck and came.

The two of them shuddered while they rode out the aftershocks of such an intense release. Luck flopped forward and laid on top of him as he attempted to catch his breath. It was all Magna could do to lie there and try to blink the stars out of his eyes as he did the same. He’d never experienced anything quite like that.

Eventually Luck managed to roll off of him. His breathing had gone back to normal for the most part but he still took a deep breath or two. His eyes threatened to fall shut while he stared up at the ceiling and muttered, “That was…”

Magna rolled onto his side and as soon as Luck looked his way he put a hand behind his head and pulled him into a kiss. This one was on his terms. It was slow, drawn out, but still just as passionate as the others they’d shared. Maybe more so. He broke the kiss then brushed Luck’s sweat-soaked bangs out of the way so he could admire his cute, sleepy face and whispered, “I know.”

The lustful fog that had been in Luck’s eyes the entire time had finally dissipated. Even so, Magna could still see something there. It was something warm, and affectionate. The look made his stomach do a little flip flop.

Luck’s eyes fell shut and he scooted closer. He snuggled up to Magna’s chest then let out a content hum. He fit perfectly in that spot, like he belonged there. He yawned then sighed, “That was my first time, too. I’m glad it was with you.”

Magna was hit with nearly every emotion known to man at the same time. The most overwhelming of all was the warmth in his chest. Adoration. Perhaps something more intense. He couldn’t really sort through it right now. Not with Luck nuzzling his chest.

“I could… kick your butt right now… if I felt like it…” Luck murmured against the warm body before him.

“True, but I’m hoping you won’t.” Magna’s response was soft. He was surprise he’d even found his voice at all. His eyes widened when he heard a soft snore. Oh. Luck would be sleeping in his room tonight. He supposed that was only fair after… yeah. Magna was as careful as he could be when he reached for the blanket so he could drape it over the two of them.

He blinked a few times then slowly motioned to put his arm around Luck. He paused as if unsure. Was this OK? Maybe he should wake him and ask first? That sounded crazy even to him. Fuck it, if he got shocked in the morning so be it. He put his arm around Luck in a one-armed hug and found himself surprised yet again.

Magna couldn’t believe just how right it felt to hold the blond close like this. It was as if Luck was supposed to be in his arms. He bent his head and buried it in the soft, blond hair. His eyes were so heavy he couldn’t keep them open anymore. The arm around Luck squeezed just a bit. He really hoped that all this wasn’t the best dream he’d ever had. He didn’t know what he’d do with himself if he woke up tomorrow and found out that none of it actually happened. That would be devastating.  
  


♧  
  


Magna heard the singsong of birds right outside his window. That meant it was morning. Immediately he remembered the events of the previous night. He was hit with the harsh reality that his arm definitely wasn’t around anyone. Nor was there a warm body against his chest. Magna’s gut churned. He opened his eyes slowly so they adjusted to the light in the room. What he saw took his breath away.

Beautiful turquoise eyes stared at him. An immediate wave of relief washed over him. It was followed closely by a warm feeling in his chest. It hadn’t been a dream after all. Those eyes shined with the usual excitement but there was also something else in them. Something new. There was an almost overwhelming amount of desire in them now and Magna could hardly believe that they were fixed upon _him_. He felt a different pang in his gut. This one was a strange sense of longing. He wanted to be the only one Luck looked at with eyes like those.

Magna didn’t give himself time to think about it, he simply reached out and put his hand upon Luck’s cheek. He watched a smile spread across the blond’s face before he shut his eyes and leaned into the touch. Magna’s heart skipped a beat. The feeling from last night returned full force. He knew now that there was only one thing it could be.

“I love you.” The words slipped past his lips before he could do anything to stop them. Not that he particularly regretted them or anything. Magna held his breath when the turquoise eyes before him widened.

A grin spread across Luck’s face and he replied, “I love you, too, _duh_.”

Magna rolled onto his back and draped his arm over his eyes. He groaned softly. This was all too much for him to handle. When he’d gone to bed last night everything had been normal. Now he was naked and confessing his love to his best friend slash crush, who he really wanted to kiss.

“What is it?” Luck asked.

“Are we really doing this? Are we a thing now?” Magna asked right back.

“Well, I don’t just sit on anyone’s d–”

“_Luck_!” Magna shrieked before he could finish the thought.

Luck snickered to himself then pulled Magna’s arm away from his face. He brought his hand back to his cheek, smiled, and hummed, “I’d like to be a thing… if you would.”

Magna rubbed his thumb along Luck’s blush dusted cheek. “I would.”

“Good, ‘cause there are two things we could do right now. Both really get the adrenaline pumping and you’ll probably end up getting shocked either way.” Luck declared. He had that patented wild look in his eyes that said he was just itching for a fight. Though now Magna realized it could mean something else entirely. Great. He’d just gotten even harder to read.

“That should not be nearly as appealing as it is…” Magna sighed. He shook his head at his own weakness.

“Hey, Magna~”

“Hmm?”

Luck’s devious grin stretched across his whole face. “Let’s do it.”

“What! You can’t just demand something like that and expect me to–” Magna completely lost his train of thought when Luck leaned in and kissed him. Yeah, OK. The blond absolutely _could_ demand something like that and get his way. Magna wrapped his arms around him and rolled them over. Luck continued the momentum so they kept going. They rolled back and forth across the bed a few times while the blond laughed happily.

When they finally came to a stop, Magna had Luck pinned. He bent down and kissed the blond like his life depended on it. Heck, maybe it did. In that moment, anyway. Magna was very aware of the inviting way that Luck spread his legs so he could settle between them. Small static shocks tickled his lips and made them tingle a bit. They were followed by Luck’s muffled chuckle. Magna kissed him harder in response. He had to admit that this certainly wasn’t a terrible way to start the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Ive had lugna on the brain as of late… the only cure? Write them another fic! Idk why my mind decided it should be sexy but here we are o.o
> 
> Im glad I got this finished up in time to celebrate of one of their best moments finally being animated yay <3<3<3
> 
> Whether it be first real friend, first love, or first time being intimate with another person… firsts really are this ships thing!! I love them!!
> 
> they are a great pair and deserve more looove


End file.
